Bilans
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Pisarz pisze. A przynajmniej próbuje. Postaci robią... co chcą. A przynajmniej próbują. Kto odniesie sukces?


_**Ostrzeżenie:**_

_Tekst miejscami makabryczny i niesmaczny - osoby o słabych żołądkach upraszane są o niejedzenie przy czytaniu. Za ewentualne straty w mieniu, spowodowane zignorowaniem niniejszego ostrzeżenia, autorka nie ponosi odpowiedzialności._

* * *

**Bilans,**

**czyli**

**ile trzeba poświęcić**

_"Czy nie jest tak,_  
_że autor po prostu opisuje,_  
_co widzi, co słyszy, w czym uczestniczą jego bohaterowie,_  
_a nie na siłę dokonuje za nich wyboru?_  
_(...)_  
_To bohaterowie mówią mu_  
_o powodach swoich zachowań, a pisarz_  
_opisuje tylko, czego był świadkiem._  
_Nie jest tak, że niczego nie da się zaplanować_  
_od A do Z, bo_  
_gdzieś_  
_tam_  
_w trakcie_  
_parę rzeczy wymyka się spod kontroli?"_

_z forumowych komentarzy_  
_Amarylis_

Był ciemno. Tak ciemno, jakby ktoś rzucił _Nox_ w sali, gdzie uczyli się eliksirów. Albo innym pomieszczeniu w lochach; bez różnicy - tam nigdzie nie było okien.

Tutaj też nie było okien. Ani nawet księżyca. Widać.

Gdyby w tej chwili ktoś wyjrzał z (nie)rzeczonych okien zamku, takich wychodzących na błonia opodal chatki Hagrida, przetarłby oczy ze zdumienia, a potem może nawet roześmiał się. Oczywiście zakładając, że byłby to ktoś z poczuciem humoru. I wzrokiem kota. Było przecież ciemno.

Widok był dość zabawny. Można by go porównać z rozczłonkowanym bazyliszkiem, którego pięć nierównych kawałków pełzło za sobą w pewnych odstępach i nierównym tempie.

Można by. O ile miałoby się tak pomylone skojarzenia.

Przodem, ledwie skryty w niskiej trawie, biegł szczur, połykając przestrzeń panicznymi wyrzutami krótkich łapek. Kawałek za nim wielkimi susami pędził kot z płaskim pyskiem, mogącym być pamiątką po jakimś wcześniejszym polowaniu, kiedy zwierzak nie wyrobił na zakręcie i wpadł nosem w ścianę. Kilka kroków dalej w tym samym kierunku pędził nastolatek równie rudy, jak poprzedzający go kocur. Był zdecydowanie najgłośniejszym uczestnikiem biegu-za-szczurem, na który to bieg składały się poza przedstawionymi już osobami dwie inne postaci ludzkie, płci mieszanej, pospiesznie wlokące się na czarnym końcu.

Czerwonowłosy chłopak doganiał kota, który akurat był na etapie dopadania szczura. Wydawało się, że za chwilę człowiek wygra wyścig, szczupakiem rzucając się na gryzonia i łapiąc go, gdy zupełnie nieoczekiwanie z ciemności wyskoczył czarny koń zawodów. Czy raczej ich czarny pies, całkiem spory i bardzo kudłaty, ale mimo to wciąż nie do pomylenia z koniem. Najnowszy bohater dramatu wykorzystał oszołomienie pozostałych sprinterów, doskoczył do zamarłej z przerażenia ofiary i kłapnął potężnymi szczękami.

Szczur od tego wszystkiego zupełnie stracił głowę. Całkiem dosłownie.

Pies wypluł odgryziony łepek i mlasnął z obrzydzeniem. Truchło gryzonia wciąż jeszcze podrygiwało na zroszonej jego własną krwią trawie, kiedy sprawca mordu stanął na dwóch nogach, wyprostował się i zagadał najzupełniej ludzkim głosem:

- Cześć, Harry. Pewnie mnie nie pamiętasz: jestem Syriusz Black, twój ojciec chrzestny!

Radosny okrzyk bez przeszkód niósł się po prawie pustej równinie. Gdy dotarł do najbardziej oddalonej postaci, chudego chłopca o zmierzwionych, czarnych włosach, skutek był tyleż dramatyczny, co spodziewany. Nastolatek padł bez ducha.

_dwie garści_  
_wyszarpniętych z głowy włosów_  
_później_

Czerwonowłosy chłopak prześcignął kota, który akurat był na etapie dopadania szczura. Człowiek rzucił się szczupakiem na gryzonia i złapał go, tym samym o włos na karku wygrywając wyścig. Zdobywca drugiego miejsca nie zamierzał jednak dać za wygraną. Parskał, prychał i wyraźnie szykował się do skoku na łeb, na szyję, czyli na płaski pysk. Szczęśliwie dla swojej fizjonomii nie zdążył.

Mrok na lewo rozświetliły blade ślepia, przed których złowieszczym blaskiem wycofał się nawet wojowniczo nastawiony kocur. Kilka uderzeń serca później piekielne ślepia okazały się należeć do diabelskiego psa, żywcem wyjętego z ryciny przedstawiającej ponuraka.

Więc może niekoniecznie żywcem.

Pies niby się spieszył, ale nie na tyle, by do czoła pościgu nie zdążył dołączyć jego czarny koniec w postaci dwojga ludzi płci odmiennej. Człek płci męskiej bohatersko sięgnął po różdżkę i własną piersią zasłonił leżącego na ziemi człeka płci męskiej. Oraz szczura, którego leżący usiłował ukryć za pazuchą szaty. Gryzoń jednak był zbyt ruchliwy i zdołał się wymknąć. Na swoje nieszczęście.

Ostatnio przybyłe zwierzę jednym skokiem minęło ludzi, aby drugim dopaść uciekiniera. Trzask ostrych kłów nieco zakłóciło mlaśnięcie, źródłem pochodzenia przyprawiające o mdłości tych, którzy chwalą się mocnym żołądkiem. Pozostałych co najwyżej mogło przyprawić o więcej, kiedy mdłości posunęły się dalej. Z ogromnym zaangażowaniem udowadniały to wszystkie obecne osoby, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem jedynej kobiety. No, prawie kobiety.

W świetle zaistniałej sytuacji, a raczej wobec dźwięków, wydawanych przez trzy gwałtownie wymiotujące organizmy ludzkie, niezauważoną pozostała przemiana psa w człowieka. Nie można tego natomiast powiedzieć o chrapliwych słowach, które następnie ów człowiek z siebie wydobył.

- Witaj, Harry! - Nastolatki o pustych już żołądkach tępo patrzyły na szczerzącego zęby mężczyznę. - Pewnie o tym nie wiesz, ale jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym! Nazywam się...

Zapytywany na wszelki wypadek nie czekał ciągu dalszego nagabywania, tylko wziął i sobie zemdlał.

_osiem wypalonych_  
_jeden za drugim Lucky Strike'ów_  
_później_

Rudowłosy chłopak upychał złapanego szczura w wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, kiedy wreszcie dogoniło go dwoje najwolniejszych uczestników pościgu. Ciemnowłosy nastolatek i jego towarzyszka zgięli się w skłonie, usiłując złapać oddech. Teoretycznie ciężkie dyszenie z dwóch ust oraz uparte pouczenia, kierowane do gryzonia przez trzecią z ludzkich postaci, powinny zagłuszyć ciche, lekkie kroki.

Teoretycznie powinny.

Ale że teoria nie zawsze idzie w parze z praktyką, to wszyscy jednocześnie spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego dobiegał nowy odgłos, i zgodnie jęknęli.

Podchodził ich czarny, upiorny pies, świecąc oczami niczym potępiona dusza. W zasadzie nie było w tym nic dziwnego, bo stworzenie o dziwo duszę miało. Niekoniecznie potępioną, w każdym razie nie tak do końca, ale posiadaniem duszy mogło się poszczycić. Jak również szczęściem, że tę duszę miało. Wciąż. Jeszcze.

Najmłodszy ze zgromadzonych odruchowo dobył różdżki. Miał w tym dużą wprawę, bo w zasadzie był to pierwszy argument, po który sięgał w podobnych przypadkach. Doświadczenie nauczyło go, że zwykle jest to również argument ostatni, więc brał go pod uwagę szczególnie kiedy się spieszył. Czyli odruchowo.

Pies jednak nie był w ciemię bity... przynajmniej nie za często. Skoczył na jedyną uzbrojoną osobę i powalił ją ciężarem czterołapego ciała, siłą rozpędu koziołkując dalej. Wstał od razu, aby odebrać zwycięzcy nagrodę biegu-za-szczurem. Niestety, była aż za dobrze ukryta. Niestety dla rzeczonego zwycięzcy, oczywiście. Tym nieszczęśliwiej, że ów sam podstawił się pod zęby ponownie skaczącego zwierzęcia i pozwolił złapać się za ramię. Kundel tylko na to czekał: pociągnął wyjącego rudzielca za sobą, prosto ku jamie, widniejącej u podnóża pobliskiej wierzby bijącej.

Dwójce nastolatków z niechętną pomocą musiał przyjść kot, który o dziwo nie poszedł własną drogą. Wyłącznie dzięki zdobywcy drugiego miejsca w niedawno zakończonym wyścigu reszta stawki dostała się do niskiego korytarza, a po jego przejściu - do zapuszczonego domiszcza. Tam, w najniższym pokoju na najwyższym piętrze, czekali na nich pozostali. Prawie w komplecie.

Brakujący przyjaciel bokiem leżał na nadgniłym łóżku, wpatrując się w podłogę i walcząc z torsjami. Tuż obok niego siedział wyraźnie rozradowany mężczyzna, który jedną ręką dłubał między zębami, a drugą wymachiwał na powitanie. Kiedy nowo przybyli przyjrzeli się temu, co nieznajomy trzymał w dłoni, oboje pożegnali się z obiadem. A nawet z ciężkostrawnymi elementami lanczu.

Uśmiechnięty osobnik w końcu wymacał gdzieś pod językiem zaplątany łepek szczura, rzucił go na podłogę i przez chwilę patrzył, jak kozłuje po deskach. Następnie rozpromienione oblicze zwrócił ku ciemnowłosemu chłopcu.

- Harry! - stwierdził z wielkim zadowoleniem. - Miło cię wreszcie poznać. Jestem Syriusz Black, twój ojciec chrzestny!

Nastolatek tym razem nie zemdlał, co bardzo mu się chwaliło, mimo że jego starania i tak miały pójść na marne. To wciąż nie było to, co miało być.

Harry Potter stał jak kołek, wlepiając otępiały wzrok w wyciągniętą rękę Syriusza Blacka, który zbliżał się do niego, wciąż uśmiechnięty szeroko, a nawet szerzej. Właściwie patrzył na zawartość tej ręki, chyba przeoczoną bądź zapomnianą przez osobę ją trzymającą. Sflaczałe ciało gryzonia kołysało się w rytm kroków mężczyzny, wciąż żywą czerwienią znacząc na podłodze przebytą w powietrzu trasę. Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę.

_trzy rzucone o ścianę_  
_dorodne pomidory_  
_później_

_**...to nadal był dopiero początek...**_

**Bilans**

straty

jedna paczka Lucky Strike'ów, niestety ostatnia

dwie garści włosów, żywcem wyrwanych z głowy

trzy noce

cztery dni

pięć czarnych świeczek

sześć długopisów

sześć i pół metra kwadratowego farby na ścianie

siedem postaci, z których część może nawet przeżyje, ale już nigdy nie będzie taka sama

osiem wiecznie łamiących się kred do rysowania pentagramów

dziewięć godzin snu z musu

dziesięć paznokci u rąk, obgryzionych do samej skóry

jedenaście zmodyfikowanych genetycznie pomidorów, specjalnie w tym celu dobranych

dwanaście kubków kawy

trzynaście i jedna siedemnasta Pall Malla, bo Lucky Stike'ów pechowo zabrakło

zyski

wydarzenia poprowadzone tak, jak zostały zaplanowane

**...i to, chwała Merlinowi, można nareszcie nazwać KOŃCEM.**


End file.
